This design constraint has previously been overcome in two ways. Firstly by cutting out a section of the wall such that part of the housing can be set into the wall so reducing the distance by which the heater projects into the room space. The Applicant market a ‘recessed’ hand drier which installs with the housing half in and half out of wall, The installation of such a heater is a relatively complicated matter requiring advanced planning including the cutting of the wall section as against the relatively simple provision of a wall mounted device.
Secondly by scaling down the internal components to be contained in the housing so as to give a reduction in the required size of the housing. Such a reduction can result in the functional performance being degraded. For example the fan size has to be reduced and consequently the amount of air that can be displaced by the fan and its output speed is reduced. A number of manufacturers each include in their ranges a very shallow dryer whose performance is reduced by comparison with their top performing conventionally housed models.